Yellow Zinia Flower
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Summary : Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan Mawar atau Krisan untuk menyalurkan perasaannya pada Kibum. Karena setangkai Zinia Kuning saja sudah cukup untuk mewakili perasaannya pada pemuda tersebut. Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun) Happy Desember Ceria KiHyun


**"Yellow Zinia Flower"**

 **Main cast : Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun(KiHyun)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu disebuah halaman depan salah satu Universitas ternama yang ada diSeoul, terlihat begitu ramai dan penuh oleh kerumunan semua para mahasiswa yang tengah berkumpul. Lebih tepatnya menonton aksi yang dilakukan oleh salah satu dari mahasiswa yang juga menuntut ilmu disana.

Dimana di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, seorang pemuda manis berkulit pucat dengan surai ikal coklat tengah berdiri dengan menundukan kepalanya. Pipi chubbynya terlihat memerah sempurna persis seperti tomat yang baru matang. Dan jangan lupakan satu buah tangkai bunga berwarna kuning yang ada digenggaman kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan dihadapannya sudah ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya, menatap tanpa ekpresi ke arah pemuda manis yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya. Jelas sekali dari bahasa tubuhnya bahwa pemuda yang mungkin hobaenya itu tengah gugup.

Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya kejadian seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama kali mereka semua lihat. Tapi sudah hampir beberapa kali. Dimana pemuda manis yang bernama Cho kyuhyun itu akan selalu menghadang jalan seorang Kim Kibum yang hendak menuju ruang kelasnya, pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang begitu banyak digilai oleh para yeoja maupun para uke limitied edition.

Dan yang pastinya akan kembali dengan ditolaknya pemuda manis yang menurut mereka bodoh itu, karena meski sudah berkali-kali ditolak tapi tetap saja mencoba untuk mendekati pemuda datar yang sialannya memang tidak bisa untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Nah! Kalau mereka sudah tau bagaimana akan hasil akhirnya, lalu kenapa mereka masih saja tertarik untuk menonton aksi bodoh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Dan inilah yang membuat mereka amat sangat tertarik, mungkin lebih tepatnya penasaran. Karena pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu selalu saja membawa bunga ditangannya, setiap kali pemuda tersebut ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi uniknya bunga yang selalu dibawanya tidak seperti bunga pada umumnya. Dan juga cuma hanya ada satu tangkai bunga saja. Bunga yang meraka tau amat jarang diminati meski bunga itu terlihat cantik.

Satu tangkai bunga zinia kuning yang tergenggam erat oleh kedua tangan pucat milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bunga yang memang tidak memiliki arti cinta secara langsung tapi bagi seorang Kyuhyun, bunga itu cukup untuk mewakili semua inti perasaannya. Bukan hanya tentang cinta, tapi ada makna lain lebih dari itu yang ia rasakan pada pemuda datar dihadapannya sekarang.

Dengan gugup dan tangan sedikit gemetar. Kyuhyun mengulurkan bunga zinia cantik itu langsung dihadapan Kibum. Pemuda manis itu tau ini bukan yang pertama tapi tetap saja membuatnya gugup. Dan ia juga tau mungkin bunga cantiknya akan bernasib sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah lebih dulu terbuang karena selalu menerima penolakan. Sedangkan Kibum, sidatar tampan itu masih diam saja dengan tangan yang dimasukkan disaku celananya. Ck, para mahasiswa lainnya malas mengakui sebenarnya tapi seorang Kim Kibum benar-benar tampan dengan gaya stay coolnya sekarang.

Kibum sendiri, sebenarnya ia cukup tertarik. Tidak! Tapi memang tertarik sejak ketiga kalinya pemuda manis yang sudah ditolaknya dua kali itu kembali lagi menemuinya dan melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti sekarang. Tapi Kibum yang saat itu merasa bahwa pemuda manis tersebut hanya bermain-main saja. Akhirnya ia terus kembali menolak pemuda itu dan membuang atau malah menginjak bunga pemberian si manis berpipi chubby tersebut langsung dihadapannya. Dan kalau Kibum tidak salah hitung ini mungkin sudah percobaan ke tujuh kalinya Kyuhyun untuk bisa bersamanya.m

Sampai untuk ke enam kalinya Kyuhyun kembali datang dan Kibum yang juga kembali menolak. Saat itu tepat setelahnya, entah kenapa Kibum mengikuti Kyuhyun yang pergi berlari menjauhinya setelah bunganya lagi-lagi terbuang dan terinjak olehnya. Ketika itulah untuk pertama kalinya pemuda tampan tapi datar itu melihat Kyuhyun menangis sendirian dihalaman belakang kampus sembari memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri untuk menekan rasa sakit karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia menerima penolakan lagi darinya.

Dan dalam hati Kyuhyun sendiri, ia telah memutuskan bahwa ini adalah usahanya yang terakhir kalinya untuk bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Karena pemuda manis itu menyadari bahwa mungkin terlalu mustahil untuknya bisa bersanding dengan seorang Kim Kibum sedangkan dirinya sendiri meski jenius tapi tetap saja ia hanya mahasiswa biasa.

"K-Ku mohon untuk kali ini terimalah bunga ini s-sunbae," lirih Kyuhyun tanpa berani menatap wajah Kibum sama sekali. Dan jujur saja kedua tangannya sudah pegal sekarang karena terus terangkat mengulurkan bunganya pada Kibum. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih setia dengan posisinya.

Sampai Kyuhyun merasakan kalau bunga itu seperti tertarik dari tangannya dan suara menahan nafas terdengar dari arah mereka yang tengah menontonnya. Refleks Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua mata bonekanya lucu, ketika bunga itu kini telah berpindah tangan pada tangan milik Kim Kibum dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemuda datar itu akan membuangnya kembali.

Sedangkan Kibum yang melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang lucu jadi gemas sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu mendekat mengulurkan kedua lengannya yang kokoh, dimana kedua telapak tangannya sudah berada dikedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda itu hanya terdiam kaget dan tidak bisa bereaksi sama sekali. Karena bagi Kyuhyun, ia seperti tengah bermimpi.

Dan semua yang ada disana hanya bisa membelalakan mata mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah mereka saksikan dan lihat secara live. Dimana sekarang seorang Kim Kibum tengah menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang sudah enam kali ditolak akhirnya bisa diterima setelah usahanya yang ke tujuh kali dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri selama ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu bahkan tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Apalagi ia bisa merasakan bibir Kim Kibum, orang yang selalu diharapkannya kini tengah menyatu dengan bibirnya. Ah, bukan hanya mencium tapi sepertinya juga menghisap dan memagutnya terus menerus. Tidak menyadari bahwa suasana disekitar mereka mendadak sepi.

Kibum melepaskan ciumannya yang lumayan panas dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan tersenyum amat sangat tipis ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu sangat merah.

"A-apa aku diterima?"tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Pasalnya Kibum belum memberinya jawaban dan hanya langsung menciumnya saja. Dan mengingatnya membuat pipi chubby Kyuhyun semakin memerah.

"Menurutmu?"

Mendegar jawaban Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung menatap wajah Kibum. Saat itulah iris selelehan caramel dan iris sekelam malam milik keduanya bertemu. Dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun langsung saja melompat kepelukan Kibum, yang tentu saja disambut dengan hangat oleh sang kekasih. Kyuhyun menangis tapi bukan karena kesedihan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi karena rasa bahagia yang meluap dihatinya.

Dan Kibum, pemuda itu merasa ia telah menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian hidupnya sekarang. Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah menyesal menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Ditaman belakang kampus, Kyuhyun dan Kibum tengah duduk sambil berpelukan diatas rumput. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya dipohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu, kenapa kau selalu memberiku bunga zinia kuning dan bukan mawar atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran juga. Karena sebenarnya ia juga heran, kenapa harus Zinia dan bukan mawar atau krisan yang jelas-jelas sebagai tanda cinta.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat ke arah Kibum dengan senyum manis dan pipi chubbynya yang sudah merah merona.

"Karena arti bunga Zinia kuning itu, 'Senang rasanya bisa membuat kenangan indah bersamamu setiap hari'. Dan A-aku ingin..,"

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga ingin, baby"

Setelahnya Kibum kembali menarik Kyuhyun dalam dekapannnya. Memeluk pemuda manis itu erat, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat Kibum.

Nah! Bukankah tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan ketika kita bisa membuat kenangan indah setiap hari dengan orang yang kita sayang dan kita cintai?

 **OKE BENERAN END**


End file.
